


12.10 - Jukebox

by dontbefancy



Series: Christmas Traditions - Klaine Advent 2014 [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2752073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbefancy/pseuds/dontbefancy





	12.10 - Jukebox

They weren't supposed to be here. Not here, New York City. And most definitely, not here, this godforsaken diner tucked away near the train station that was supposed to have taken them to the bus station so they could get to where they were supposed to be.

Yes, everyone dreamt of a white Christmas, just like the ones they used to know, but this. This twelve inches of thick, wet demonic flaked precipitation was not quite what one would have in mind. What two would have in mind. Two who just wanted to be curled up in Kurt's childhood bed, feeling a little naughty as they'd frot in secret, just like they'd done as teens, but continued as adults just because the excitement of naughty, of "be quiet, your dad hears wallpaper peel," of that damned squeaky leg at the head of Kurt's bed was something you never outgrew.

So, they were here. In this godforsaken diner with a tinny jukebox on the table trying very hard to crank out The Boss singing Santa Claus is Comin' To Town, even though its "speakers" gave out somewhere during the Stonewall riots in 1969. The waitress brought them their grilled cheese and tomato soup that they could have made at home had they not already emptied their refrigerator in preparation for…

… frotting in Kurt's bed for a number of days at Kurt's house where Carole fed them like kings and—

"We can be naughty in our own bed, though? And sleep better afterwards."

"But, Carole's spice cookies… " Kurt lifted up the grilled cheese, growled at it and dunked it into his soup. "And homemade soups."

"We still have the twinkle lights from our loft days. Let's hang them over the bed. We can stay in bed all day."

Kurt swallowed and stopped moping long enough to look at Blaine. And see him. And see that no, they weren't supposed to be here. But they were supposed to be _here_ , together. Where his days were merry and bright.

And all of his Christmas's white.


End file.
